


Just a Thought

by lilyfarfalla



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, M/M, SGA Saturday Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-20
Updated: 2011-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyfarfalla/pseuds/lilyfarfalla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woolsey ponders next steps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Thought

**Author's Note:**

> Not what I'd planned to write after the inspiration from last Sunday, but the challenge of a drabble in 30 minutes was fun!

There’s a moment, not long after Atlantis makes its improbable splash landing, when Woolsey thinks that the city could remain on Earth. End the cycle of Wraith attack, Replicator attack, Genii attack. He’s in the middle of filling out the reams of paperwork that were the second thing aboard after a military contingent. He’s on automatic, signing his name and ensuring the numbers are what they should be, while the rest of his brain is coming up with scenario after scenario for what happens next. Staying on Earth would be acceptable, given certain parameters. But he rejects that option and continues.

Even if he still thought of Earth as his home (he doesn’t), he knows it’s not where Atlantis belongs. It won’t be an easy argument to make, let alone win. The military especially will want to keep the city around as yet another military defense mechanism. And the fact that half the crew will desert, or that the people of Pegasus have a right to the protection that Atlantis can give them—these won’t win hearts and minds. Instead, Woolsey decides, signing his name for the 438th time, he’ll have to start the argument at “when” and not “if.” 


End file.
